La Meilleur Tarte Au Monde
by Miss Calhoun
Summary: Traduction de : "The Greatest Pie In Existence". Castiel voulait une chose : Dean Winchester. Si seulement Dean "faisait le premier pas". Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Fiction Version Originale : The Greatest Pie In Existence.**

**Fiction Version Française : La Meilleure Tarte Au Monde.**

**Auteur : DLHKM. **

**Traducteur : Miss Calhoun. **

**Disclaimer : Histoire & personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas :) (En attente de l'approbation de l'auteur pour publier :)).**

LA MEILLEURE TARTE AU MONDE :

Tout commença avec un programme de télévision.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, il luttait pour comprendre les personnages de _Dr Sexy, M.D. _Plusieurs femmes médecin choisissaient de ne pas suivre le code vestimentaire, dans le but de paraître plus séduisante, même s'il semblait que dans cette série, les femmes n'étaient pas jugées uniquement sur leur sex-appeal. Il aurait voulu discuter de cette contradiction, mais Dean ne voulait probablement pas être interrompu en plein épisode, et Sam était parti chercher de quoi diner.

Alors Castiel resta silencieux, se posa contre l'appuie-tête et son épaule se coinça contre celle de Dean. Le contact était agréable et Castiel était heureux que Dean ne se décale pas. Il savait que sa proximité, parfois trop envahissante, mettait Dean mal à l'aise. Mais de le savoir n'avait pas diminué son désir de toucher Dean.

Ou son désir pour Dean.

Il n'était pas difficile pour Castiel de réaliser que Dean Winchester était important à ses yeux. Il appréciait la présence de Dean, plus que n'importe quelle autre. Il se sentait envouté lorsque Dean l'appelait. Une chose beaucoup plus agréable que d'être appelé par Sam.

"Nous partageons un lien plus profond."

Castiel le savait très bien. Quand il n'était pas à proximité de Dean, il ressentait un déséquilibre sur Terre. Plus rien ne tournait rond jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son chemin auprès de Dean.

Castiel n'éprouvait jamais un sentiment si fort lors de l'absence de Sam. Il s'inquiétait pour lui, bien sûr, mais sa Grace ne le faisait point souffrir, quand il n'était pas près de lui. A ce moment précis, Castiel se sentait réellement comblé. Bien que Sam soit absent et qu'il croyait que ses sentiments étaient uniquement inspirés par la présence de Dean.

Mais si c'était Dean, celui qui devait partir, Castiel serait resté assis ici, gêné, attendant le retour de Dean.

(La dernière fois, il se leva pour accompagner Dean alors qu'il partait pour ramener le diner. Mais celui-ci lui assura qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

"Garde un œil sur Samantha, tu veux ?" Plaisanta Dean. Puis se moqua de la réponse boudeuse de Sam.

Castiel n'avait jamais observé Sam si intensément.)

Castiel ne savait pas comment organiser ce chaos. Pourquoi Dean lui suscitait tant de réactions ?

Il fut arraché de ses pensées par des cris venant de la télévision.

"_Je ne peux plus l'encadrer !_" Une petite femme rousse, habillée d'une blouse blanche, criait en levant les yeux au ciel. "_Il est si désagréable et…_"

Son amie brune, grande et élancée, l'interrompit. "_Il est la seule personne dont tu ne peux t'arrêter de penser, tu as toujours un prétexte pour être près de lui et tu te mets toujours en quatre pour le faire rire…_"

Castiel fixa le petit écran intensément, surpris qu'il décrive avec précision ses sentiments pour Dean.

La rouquine hocha la tête lentement, vraisemblablement choquée et demanda : "_C'est si évident que ça ?_"

Castiel fronça les sourcils, il voulait savoir ce qu'avait conclu la grande brune à propos de son amie. Parce que ce n'était pas si évident pour lui.

La brunette acquiesça, lui souriant tendrement, "_Que tu l'aimes ? Bien sûr._"

Oh.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil vers Dean, remarquant combien il était absorbé par l'épisode, "Est une description précise de ce que je ressens ?"

Il pensa à Dean, notant que toutes les indications utilisées par la brunette, pour justifier sa conclusion, s'appliquait à la façon dont il agissait envers Dean. Castiel préférait la présence de Dean, à celle de n'importe quelle autre, même celle de ses frères et sœurs. Et il pensait incontestablement à Dean.

Sans mentionner le fait que Castiel avait passé plusieurs jours à chercher la meilleure tarte au monde, pour aucun autre objectif, que de plaire à Dean.

C'était ça l'amour ?

"_L'amour ?_" La petite rousse secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils petit à petit. "_Je ne sais pas si je l'aime._"

Castiel était d'accord avec elle, c'était vraiment difficile à comprendre. Il attendit, impatient de connaître la prochaine réplique.

Elle leva un sourcil, le ton cassant qu'elle employa, lui rappelait celui de Sam. "_Tu deviens boudeuse dès qu'il sort de la pièce, tu te caches lorsqu'il regarde une autre fille et tu n'es pas amoureuse ? Tu es pendue à ses lèvres depuis des années, Becca. C'est impossible que tu ne ressentes rien pour lui._"

Castiel pria en remerciant son Père, pour ses conseils tant attendus. Sa Grace commença à émettre une sorte de chaleur dont il n'était pas habitué, semblable à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en présence de Dean, mais d'une façon beaucoup plus intense.

Castiel supposa que c'était de cette façon, qu'on réalisait lorsqu'on tombait amoureux d'une personne.

Il aimait ce sentiment.

"_Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais ?"_ demanda la plus petite des deux.

C'est tout ce que demandait Castiel. Il pensa qu'il n'aurait pas été sage de poser une question pareille à Dean, mais il aurait bien apprécié quelques conseils sur ce sujet inconnu.

"_Laisse passer quelques indices et attend qu'il fasse le premier pas._" Suggéra la brune en lui souriant. "_Je suis sûre qu'il comprendra assez vite que tu veuilles qu'il te sautes, sans plus tarder._"

Castiel rougit avec autant d'ardeur que la petite rousse.

C'était ça, ce qu'il voulait ?

Il imagina le corps de Dean recouvrant le sien pendant que leurs bouches s'associaient. Il frissonna légèrement. Il voulait Dean dans tous les sens du terme.

Dean tourna la tête vers lui. Leurs visages étaient si proches que Castiel n'avait qu'à avancer d'un pouce pour l'embrasser. "T'as froid ?"

Castiel secoua la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Dean haussa les épaules, bien qu'il soit un peu perplexe et redirigea son attention sur la télévision.

Si seulement il pouvait être cette télévision…

Quelle chose stupide que d'envier une télévision.

Quoique. Dean lui inspirait bien des émotions peu familières.

Comme l'amour.

Le front de Castiel se plissa, combien de temps Dean prendra-t-il pour "faire le premier pas" et en quoi consistait à "laisser des indices" ?

Une brillante idée lui traversa l'esprit lorsque Sam entra dans la pièce, chargé de sacs du fastfood d'à côté.

Sam se trouvait lui aussi à être grand et brun, comme la fille de la série.

**Voici la première partie de "La Meilleure Tarte Au Monde" :) J'espère que ça vous a plus et que les deux autres parties vous plaira autant :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fiction Version Originale : The Greatest Pie In Existence.**

**Fiction Version Française : La Meilleure Tarte Au Monde.**

**Auteur : DLHKM. **

**Traducteur : Miss Calhoun. **

**Disclaimer : Histoire & personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas :) (En attente de l'approbation de l'auteur pour publier :)).**

LA MEILLEURE TARTE AU MONDE :

Deuxième partie :

Sam fixa Castiel. Il ouvrit la bouche et les mots glissèrent lentement du fond de la gorge, toujours en train de décrypter ce que Castiel venait de lui dire. "Attends un peu. Tu penses que je ressemble à une femme, de la stupide série de Dean ?"

Castiel se retint de répliquer, rien de ce qu'aimait Dean n'était stupide. Dean était un individu remarquablement admirable sous tous les points de vue. A la place, il acquiesça et répondit : "Elle est très grande et elle est brune. De plus, elle paraît être très compréhensive, comme toi."

Sam parut ne pas savoir comment prendre la nouvelle, mais décida de ne pas se vexer pour si peu (Castiel avait réalisé, tardivement, que les hommes n'aimaient pas être comparés aux femmes). Sam lui lança un faible sourire et s'assit sur le second lit, en face de Castiel. "Euh, merci Cas." Castiel regarda anxieusement en direction de la salle de bain, ne voulant surtout pas que Dean entende leur conversation. "Alors, tu avais besoin de conseils pour quel sujet ?" Castiel respira profondément. "J'aimerais savoir comment intéresser Dean de façon… Romantique."

Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être ébahis lorsque Sam explosa de rire. Son front se plissa, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. "Ai-je dit quelque chose de drôle ?" Sam ria plus fort. "Pas de doute là-dessus. Je pensais pas que tu allais comprendre un jour." Sam essaya d'avaler une gorgée de café et Castiel remarqua au combien leur conversation était similaire à celle dont il avait été témoin, hier soir à la télévision. Il avait eu raison d'aller poser des questions à Sam. Celui-ci secoua la tête, un peu incrédule. "Je pensais que Dean allait simplement finir par te sauter dessus."

Castiel ouvrit les yeux, aussi grands que des soucoupes, à ces mots. "Dean a des sentiments pour moi ?" Il fit une courte pause et précisa : "Des sentiments amoureux ?"

Sam acquiesça, avalant une bouchée de sa salade de fruit. "Yep."

Cela allait au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait espéré.

Il ressentit une joie immense et il n'avait qu'une envie, courir vers Dean et se jeter dans ses bras. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait y avoir une bonne raison pour que Dean n'admette pas ses sentiments, une sorte d'obstacle qui devait être surmonté.

Il plissa les yeux, une forte détermination monta en lui. De ce qui était de surmonter des obstacles, il était excellent, surtout lorsque Dean était impliqué.

Castiel croisa le regard de Sam, en savant qu'il était observé. "Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?"

"Quelque chose de gentil… ?" Sam fixa se tasse de café, perdu dans ses pensées. "Tu pourrais peut-être lui ramener une part de tarte ou quelque chose d'autre."

Castiel s'autorisa un sourire, remerciant son Père d'être ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, puis il se confia à Sam. "J'ai localisé la meilleure tarte au monde, alors que vous dormiez. Je vais la récupérer."

Et il était partit, laissant un Sam perplexe, qui se demandait quelle sorte de tarte Castiel était sur le point de voler.

Il décida qu'il ne voulait finalement pas savoir.

Par contre, ce qu'il aurait voulu connaître, c'était ce que fabriquait Castiel quand il n'était pas avec eux. S'il était sous les ordres d'autres anges ou autre. Il n'avait jamais pensé à lui comme à un chasseur de tarte.

En fait, il n'était pas si surpris que ça : Castiel _adorait_ Dean. Sam était heureux qu'il s'en aperçoive enfin.

Parce que, tous les longs regards qu'ils échangeaient le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il avait presque mal pour eux. Sam réalisa alors qu'il étouffait une tension sexuelle irrésolue la plupart du temps.

Et Dean méritait vraiment d'être heureux.

Sam regarda Dean revenir, un léger sourire insolent aux lèvres. D'un seul coup d'œil, Dean nota la place vide qu'avait laissé Castiel.

"Où est partit Cas ?" Demanda Dean, d'un ton bourru, s'asseyant à la table qui était juste en face de Sam. Si Sam n'avait été qu'une connaissance, à cette seconde, il n'aurait jamais perçu le pincement au cœur, qui se reflétait dans le ton qu'il avait employé. Mais étant son frère, il réussit à le discerner.

Il décida de l'embêter.

"Il a dit quelque chose sur un rendez-vous avec un pote céleste." Dit Sam, essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

Dean prit un air perplexe, son sandwich à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette.

"Un ange ? Je ne savais pas que Castiel avait des amis ailés."

Sam approuva, cachant ses véritables pensés, derrière un visage déconcerté. "Et c'est bizarre, le regard qu'il avait en mentionnant ce type…" Dean était pendu à ses lèvres, serrant un peu plus fort son sandwich bacon, laitue, tomate. "Comme s'il avait des sentiments."

Le regard de Dean laissa échapper une émotion que son frère ne put saisir. "Vraiment ?"

De la jalousie, c'était définitivement de la jalousie.

"Yep." Répondit Sam, laissant afficher une fausse réflexion profonde, avant d'enfoncer le clou. "Tu penses que Cas a un ange pour petit ami ?"

Dean haussa les épaules et Sam décela ce que Dean pensait réellement.

"J'sais pas Sammy. Je m'en soucis pas vraiment."

Sam observa Dean, alors que celui-ci mordait violemment son sandwich. Il se demanda s'il n'était pas allé trop loin.

Il remarqua le creux qu'avaient laissé ses doigts dans son BLT.

Yep, il y était allé un peu fort.

"Hey, Dean ?" Interpela Sam, un vaste sourire aux lèvres, dû à son succès.

Dean ne leva pas les yeux, probablement en train de penser à Cas et à l'autre ange imaginaire. "Quoi Sam ?"

"J'viens de tout inventer." Dean posa son sandwich, perplexe (mais aussi soulagé). "En fait, Cas est allé te chercher…" Sam prit une voix grave, imitant Castiel à la perfection. "La meilleure tarte du monde, parce qu'il est dingue de toi." Et pour conclure, il ajouta : "C'est ce qu'il m'a dit."

Enfin, en gros c'était l'idée.

Dean le fixa, puis ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague pendant un court instant. Il pensa que Sam se moquait toujours de lui et il se força à rire. "Bien vu, Sam."

Pas du tout dupe, Sam insista : "Dean, il n'y a pas une minute de ça, tu voulais fracasser le petit imaginaire de Cas. Et n'essaye même pas de me mentir là-dessus. Maintenant, arrête de faire le con et accepte que tu l'aimes aussi."

Dean ne répondit pas, mais il semblait réfléchir à ce que Sam venait de lui dire. Puis, il termina son sandwich déformé en silence.

**Voici la deuxième partie, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ^^ J'ai déjà traduit la fin, donc elle sera bientôt publié (enfin plus tôt que celle ci u_u) Merci pour les petites reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fiction Version Originale : The Greatest Pie In Existence.**

**Fiction Version Française : La Meilleure Tarte Au Monde.**

**Auteur : DLHKM. **

**Traducteur : Miss Calhoun. **

**Disclaimer : Histoire & personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas :) (En attente de l'approbation de l'auteur pour publier :)).**

LA MEILLEURE AU MONDE :

Troisième partie :

Castiel ne refit surface qu'à 19 heures, dans la chambre d'hôtel. Un sac plastique à la main.

Sa première intention était de simplement prendre la part de tarte. Mais la vieille femme qui les cuisinait, l'avait pris sur le fait.

Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait être, tout ce qu'elle voulut savoir, était à quelle personne elle était destinée. Alors Castiel lui avoua qu'il voulait impressionner un homme à qui il voulait faire la cour (ou par qui il voulait être courtisé). Et elle roucoula, toute enthousiaste, en insistant pour qu'il la laisse préparer l'emballage. Castiel consentit, ne comprenant pas l'élan de gentillesse de la pâtissière. Mais il apprécia le geste, néanmoins.

A son retour, il fut soulagé de trouver seulement Dean dans la pièce. La présence de Sam n'aurait qu'aggravée sa nervosité. Et puis, c'était Sam le commandant en chef de cette mission.

"Dean." Salua Castiel, tendant avec précaution le sac. "Je t'ai apporté une part de tarte."

Dean se releva sur son lit et fixa Castiel, qui n'essaya pas de se dérober, tout fébrile qu'il était.

"C'est la meilleure tarte au monde." Continua Castiel, attendant que Dean ait une quelconque réaction. Il s'abattit un peu alors que Dean continuait de le fixer. Il rouvrit la bouche, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. "La femme qui l'a préparé était très attentionnée."

Dean décida alors de dire quelque chose, le visage fermé : "Cas… Pourquoi m'as-tu apporté une tarte ?"

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se sentir frustré. Ni Sam, ni la brunette à la télévision ne l'avaient préparés à ça.

Devait-il admettre son amour pour Dean ? Sam lui avait dit qu'il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments à son égard, mais n'était-ce pas à Dean de faire ses aveux ?

Castiel était positif, ce n'était pas à lui de faire le premier pas.

Alors Castiel oublia l'amour douloureux qu'il lui portait et dévoila une autre vérité. "Je voulais te faire plaisir."

Dean se leva doucement, se positionnant afin que lui et Castiel soit face à face. Le regard de Castiel glissa sur les lèvres roses de Dean, se retenant de faire le moindre geste compromettant. Et Dean demanda, d'une voix grave : "Et pourquoi veux-tu me faire plaisir ?"

Le cerveau de Castiel satura, son regard alternant entre les yeux et les lèvres de Dean. Aucune réponse intelligible ne lui vient à l'esprit.

Castiel soupira, sa voix plus légère qu'un murmure : "Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, Dean."

C'est à cet instant que Dean se mit à sourire. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il se pencha, pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Castiel. Il recula après un moment, se moquant de l'air abasourdi de Castiel et répondit : "Peut-être quelque chose comme ça ?"

Castiel ne put qu'hocher la tête, refermant les yeux lorsque Dean se baissa pour l'embrasser une seconde fois.

**Et voilà la toute dernière partie, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? ;)**


End file.
